Mr Peabody and Sherman: WrestleMania XXX
by TexasBornMind76
Summary: Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, and all of their friends go to Peabody's house to see the greatest sports entertainment spectacular of all time, WrestleMania 30.
1. Chapter 1: Before the Show Begins

** A/N: I know WrestleMania was a month ago, but I don't care I wanna make a story where Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Penny, and all of their friends watch the Grandest Stage of All, WrestleMania, so... Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1. Before the Show Begins...**

Mr. Peabody was busy preparing the penthouse for a party. Now you might think that Mr. Peabody might throw one of those dinner parties he occasionally has, but tonight was different. Tonight, was a viewing party of the biggest entertainment event of all time, WrestleMania 30.

Mr. Peabody: Alright, let's see. Snacks, check. Refreshments, check. Pay-per-view order, check. I think that will be it.

While Mr. Peabody was making his last minute checkings for the party, he realizes that someone is currently unseen.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman? Where are you, Sherman?

_**~Meanwhile~**_

Sherman was sitting in his room, staring at his calendar with today's date, April 6th, 2014 heavily circled with the words "WM 30" over the square. He then realizes that the show will start in 4 hours

Sherman: Well, better find something to wear. This won't do for tonight.

Sherman goes into his closet, removes his white t-shirt and puts on a gray Daniel Bryan "Yes Movement" shirt with a mural of Daniel Bryan on the front and a maroonish-red box with the word "YES" in big bold white letters under the mural. He then finds his fake beard and slings it over his mouth and ears, in order to complete the "Daniel Bryan" look. The boy then goes to his mirror and looks at himself, chuckling over the fact that he looks like his favorite WWE superstar. He ther starts to raise his index fingers to the sky, moving them up and down in a repeated manner while chanting the same word as his fingers go up.

Sherman: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

Sherman is a big fan of the WWE. He's got a lot of action figures, t-shirts, accessories, posters and other merchandise. So you can say that Sherman is a bit of a WWE nerd.

Mr. Peabody then calls for Sherman.

Mr. Peabody: Sherman? Where are you, Sherman?

Sherman: In my room.

Mr. Peabody: Well can you come here real quick?

Sherman: Coming.

Sherman then grabs a toy WWE Championship and attaches it to his waist, and grabs a toy World Heavyweight Championship and slings it on his shoulder. He then walks out of his room and towards the living room.

Sherman: Yes, Mr. Peabody?

Mr. Peabody lets out a silent chuckle at the sight of his son.

Sherman: What's so funny?

Mr. Peabody: Oh, nothing, Sherman.

Sherman: Well, did you needed me for something?

Mr. Peabody: Yes, I wanted to tell you that everything is ready for tonight.

Sherman: Ok, cool.

Suddenly the elevator doors swooshed open and out came Penny and her parents. Penny jumped out wearing a pink Divas shirt from the WWE's Breast Cancer Awareness month, and a toy Divas Championship on her waist. While Paul, who always wears a suit, is now wearing a Stone Cold Steve Austin shirt with the words "Austin 3:16" on the front. As for Patty, nothing has changed.

Sherman: Hi Penny.

Penny: Hi... Daniel Bryan

Sherman and Penny share a heartfelt laugh while the adults introduce themselves.

Paul: Hello again, Peabody.

Patty: Yes, its very good to see you again.

Mr. Peabody: Hello to the both of you again. I see that Paul mannaged to dress for the occasion.

Paul: Of course, Stone Cold was my favorite back when I was a teenager.

Mr. Peabody: I see. And what about you Patty.

Patty: My favorite was The Rock l, and he still is.

Paul laughs at the thought of a memory from April 2001 when the two were still dating as teenagers.

Paul: Hey Patty, remember when we used to argue about The Rock and Stone Cold back in 2001?

Patty: Oh yes, I remember. We were still arguing even in the drive to the old Astrodome in Houston, Texas for WrestleMania X-7.

Paul and Patty walked away, laughing and reminiscing about their little memory

The elevator doors opened again to reveal Carl and Mason, Sherman's best friends. Mason was pushing Carl in his wheelchair towards Sherman.

Sherman: Hey guys.

Mason and Carl: Hey Sherman!

Sherman: I see you guys are all ready for tonight.

Carl: Heck yeah!

Mason: We sure are.

Mason was wearing an Ultimate Warrior t-shirt with his face paint on the front, wearing an Intercontinental Championship on his waist, and a Tag Team Championship on his shoulder, while Carl wears a black John Cena t-shirt with neon green and pink designs, the words, "HUSTLE. LOYALTY. RESPECT" and "NEVER GIVE UP" with a picture of Cena on the front, and the words "YOU CAN'T SEE ME" on the back. He also has a United States Championship on his left shoulder and a Tag Team Championship on his right.

The elevator doors open again, this time it's Penny's friends, Jill and Abby. Jill wears an AJ Lee shirt with the words "Love Bites" on the front, while Abby wears a black Fandango shirt with a blue picture of him in his signature pose and blue sheet music to his song on the back.

Penny: Hey, girls!

Jill: Hey Penny.

Abby: Yeah hey, so this is that Sherman kid's place, not bad.

Mr. Peabody clicks the TV on and the WWE logo is shown.

Mr. Peabody: Ok everybody, its starting.

Everyone gathers round the TV in the living room to witness WrestleMania XXX.

_To be Continued..._


	2. The Rock, Stone Cold & Hulk Hogan

**Chapter 2: The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Hulk Hogan**

Mr. Peabody, Paul and Patty decided to sit on the couch, while the six kids sat on the floor.

The TV started to show the introduction video, reflecting its 30 years of WrestleMania moments. From Austin vs Rock, to Bret Hart vs Shawn Michaels, to Rock vs Cena, to Hogan vs Andre the Giant. Remembering legends like Ricky Steamboat, Mr. T and The Ultimate Warrior.

Sherman: Man, this is exciting!

Penny: I know!

Kid Rock's "Celebrate now plays in the background of the promo.

Announcer: This is who we were, then. Where we are, now. And what will be, forever!

Several WWE Superstars and Divas dance to the beat in the middle of the street. (Hey, I rhymed)

Announcer: Welcome...

The WrestleMania 30 logo is shown with the Mercedes-Benz Superdome in the background.

Vince McMahon (from WrestleMania 2): ... to WrestleMania!

The screen then fades to black for at least 3 seconds before the title screen is shown.

Announcer: And now, WWE Network proudly presents, the thirtieth annual entertainment spectacular, WrestleMania!

The screen cuts to the stage where a pyro sets off.

*BOOM* *CA-CLACK* *SHA-BOOM*... *BANG* *BOOM* *BANG* BANG*... *BOOM* *CA-CLACK* *KA-BOOM*

The lights in the Superdome start to light up and the stadium roars in cheers. "Celebrate" plays in the background.

Sherman: That was so cool.

Michael Cole: For the near of 3 decades, it all comes full circle tonight. You are looking live in the Mercedes-Benz Superdome, with a capacity crowd of 75,000 expected tonight. This is WrestleMania, then, now, and forever.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome, the host of WrestleMania, the Immortal, Hulk Hogan!

Hulk Hogan's theme song plays in the venue and Hogan begins to walk down the ramp with his yellow boa and a shirt that says "HULK RULES" .

He then makes it to the ring and pulls out a microphone, preparing to address the WWE universe of New Orleans.

Hulk Hogan: Well let me tell you something, brother!

The crowd cheers loudly.

Hogan: Its so great to be with all my Hulkamaniacs here in the Silverdome for Wrestlemania, and everyone around the world watching in the WWE Network.

The kids slightly giggle at the fact that Hogan messed up and accidentally calling the Superdome, the Silverdome. However, the fans in the Superdome are not happy.

Cole: Hulk thinks he's back in WrestleMania 3!

Jerry "The King" Lawler: Ha ha, that's alright!

Hogan: Tonight, we celebrate 30 years if WrestleMania, were celebrating it right here in the Silverdome, I cannot believe that I'm the special guest host...

The kids laugh again at his slip-up, but the fans are angrier than before, so they chanted the name of the stadium to set him straight.

Fan: SUPERDOME! SUPERDOME! SUPERDOME!

Hogan realizes that he messed up so he begins to speak.

Hogan: I'm sorry. It is the Superdome! Yes. I was just thinking about bodyslamming Andre the Giant back in WrestleMania 3. But yes it is the Superdome!

The fans cheerknowing that he corrected his mistake.

Hogan: Tonight, being WrestleMania, anything can happen, and when the unexpected happ...

*Glass shatters*

The fans cheer, knowing who was coming. Paul nearly fell off the couch because if the unexpected arriival, but quickly regains his balance.

And out came the Roughest, Toughest S.O.B. in WWE history. The WWE Hall of Famer, Stone Cold Steve Austin.

He then walks towards the ring. Once he reaches, he stands on the turnbuckles and gives the "Stone Cold salute", two middle fingers to the audience, while the WWE universe returns the salute. Mr. Peabody is shocked to see what Stone Cold was doing. Paul notices and lets out a small chuckle.

Paul: Suprised, are we Peabody?

Mr. Peabody: it's just what he's doing...

Paul: That's what he does. What, you never seen this before when you were young?

Mr. Peabody: No. Wrestling never caught on to me. I only watch it because Sherman watches it.

Paul: Oh.

Stone Cold gets a microphone and begins to speak.

Stone Cold: If you're ready for WrestleMania 30, give me a Hell Yeah.

Crowd: HELL YEAH!

SCSA: It's so good to be back in the Silverdome.

The fans get angry at his little joke

SCSA: If you want me to whip Hulk Hogan's ass, give me a Hell Yeah.

Crowd (again): HELL YEAH!

Stone Cold then begins to speak on how much Hogan influences professional wrestling and the WWE in general, and how much he's been respected.

SCSA: ...And I respect the hell out of you for what you did for this business.

He then extends his hand for a handshake, which Hogan accepts.

Hogan: Will somebody give Stone Cold a Hell Yeah?

This time, all six kids join in the chant.

Crowd, Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby: HELL YEAH!

Mr. Peabody: Sherman! Watch your language!

Paul: Oh come on, Peabody, they're just having fun.

Stone Cold then begins to talk about his WrestleMania moments and proceeds to talk about all that will happen tonight.

SCSA: ...And all those superstars in the back are prepared to put up a show, for your asses!

The crowd cheers once again, before another unexpected visitor appears.

_If you smell... what The Rock... is cooking!_

The Rock then walks out of the stage and is pumped up and electrified as everytime.

He walks down to the ring and grabs the microphone and begins to speak.

Rock: You know, all five of your senses are in action. You can see the intensity, you can hear the roar of the crowd, youcan feel the eenergy, you can taste it, I know for a fact that you can smell it. Hold on let me do this. .. FINALLY! THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO NEW ORLEANS! and THE ROCK HAS COME BACK TO WRESTLEMANIA. And I know for a fact that THE ROCK, STONE COLD, AND HULK HOGAN HAVE COME BACK TO THE SUPERDOME.

The fans cheer for Rock, not messing up like Hogan or joking like Stone Cold.

The Rock begins to reminisce about his memorable WrestleMania moments, including facing Hollywood Hogan in WrestleMania X8 (18) and Stone Cold Steve Austin in WrestleManias: XV, X-Seven, and XIX (15, 17, and 19). He then talks about all the superstars fighting tonight, including John Cena against Bray Wyatt, which the WWE Universe starts to boo Cena, and cheer for Wyatt, and Daniel Bryan in a chance to win the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, which the crowd starts to chant "YES!" repeatedly.

Then The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Hulk Hogan end their current WrestleMania moment with their signature closing lines

Rock: IF YOU SMELL-LA-LA-LA-LA-LAAAAAA WHAT THE ROCK IS COOKING!

SCSA: And that's the bottom line, because Stone Cold said so!

Hogan: So what you gonna do, when Hulkamania, Stone Cold Steve Austin, The Rock, and... The Superdome run wild on you brother?!

Hulk Hogan's theme song plays in the background as the three WWE Legends shake hands and hug each other. Stone Cold then exits the ring and gets six beers. He hand two to The Rock and two for Hogan while opening up the two beers in his hands.

All three slam all six of their beers together and once the beer showers down on them, Stone Cold's theme plays in the background. The Rock and Hogan drink their beers normally, while Stone Cold Steve Austin raises them above his head and makes a beer waterfall down on his mouth

Sherman: What a WrestleMania moment.

Penny: I know, and this is just the beginning.

Mason: I wonder what match is coming up next.

Jill: Maybe the Battle Royal?

Abby: or maybe The Shield vs Kane and the New Age Outlaws.

Carl: How about Daniel Bryan vs Triple H?

Sherman: Well, only one way to find out, let's keep watching.

The six friends agree and continue to watch the event.

_To be Continued..._


	3. Chapter 3: Daniel Bryan vs Triple H

**Message to "minikahona": Thank you for the review, considering the fact that I'm still a beginner writer here. Also, I couldn't help but laugh when you said "I did not see that coming". You got that line from Agamemnon in the Trojan horse scene of the movie, didn't you :D Anyways, thanks again for the feedback.**

**Well, its time for the match to begin!**

**Chapter 3. Daniel Bryan Vs. Triple H. (The winner will get a title shot later in the evening)**

A match card showing both Daniel Bryan and Triple H is shown.

Carl: Called it!

...

Michael Cole: Wellit's time for Daniel Bryan to take on Triple H. Remember folks, the winner of the match will enter the WWE World Heavyweight Championship match later on tonight, against Randy Orton and Batista. Now lets take a look back on the career of Daniel Bryan.

A promo video plays reflecting Daniel Bryan's career. Starting with his independent circut days, to arriving on NXT. Imagine Dragons' "Monster" is played on the background.

Miz (from NXT): My NXT rookie, is Daniel Bryan!

Jerry "The King" Lawler (from SummerSlam 2011): Daniel Bryan?!

Cole (from SummerSlam): You've got to be kidding me!

...

Mason: Can someone tell me what NXT is?

Sherman: NXT is the devlopmental territory of the WWE, basically, its like the minor leagues of the company.

Mason: How do you know that?

Sherman: WWE Network.

Sherman cracks a sly smile.

Mason: Oh.

...

Back to the promo, Daniel Bryan wrestles throughout the indie circuit, tries to prove people that he can be the very best in NXT, help Team WWE defeat The Nexus at SummerSlam 2011, and beat The Miz at Night of Champions 2011 to win the United States Championship. It then shows his reigns as a Tag Team Champion, and World Heavyweight Champion ( before the WWE and World titles were unified), and the support the WWE fans give him.

It then moves toward SummerSlam 2013, where he won the WWE Championship from John Cena with Triple H as the special guest referee, only to be pedigreed by him and let Randy Orton cash in his Money in the Bank contract to take the title from him.

...

Penny: I still don't get why the Authority thinks that Daniel Bryan is good enough to be champion, he's a fantastic superstar.

Sherman: I dunno. Its just their crummy belief on what's best for business.

...

Daniel Bryan feuds with the Authority until he challenges Triple H at WrestleMania, which he originally declines. Until Daniel Bryan brings members of the Yes Movement to invade Raw. Fed up by his actions, Triple H angrilly agrees to face Daniel Bryan at WrestleMania. The promo ends with Bryan leading the fans to another "YES!" chant.

The screen cuts back to a darkened Superdome, where the ring is the only area lit.

Justin Roberts: Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, one of the principal owners of WWE, Stephanie McMahon.

The fans start to boo her, while all six kids are doing the same.

...

Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby: BOOO!

...

Stephanie McMahon: Ladies and gentlemen, on behalf of the Authority, allow me to introduce you to my husband, the next WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the COO of WWE, the Cerebral Assasin, The Game, The King of Kings. Triple H!

The lights automatically shut off for a while, and some kind of angelic singing is heard in the background. As a spotlight is pointed to a spot in the stage where white smoke is being released, a golden throne emerges from the smoke. On it lay three women dressed in battle armor, almost like something off of greek mythology stories. Sitting on the throne is Triple H, decked out in golden chest armour with a red cape draping on the back and over his shoulders, and wearing a headpiece which resembles a skull wearing a crown, with a golden chain veil on the back of the headpiece. He stands up, overlooking the crowd and raises his arms to abdomen level, signaling the women next to him to remove his chest armor and cape. Once that was off of him, he takes off his headpiece to reveal his real face before the singing came to a complete halt, and the light faded to darkness.

...

Sherman: That...sucked.

Carl: Horrible.

Jill: What was up with that?

Abby: I dunno

Mason: Trash!

Penny: Booo!

...

The stage erupts a green light show while Triple H's theme song is played.

_Time to play the game... Time to play the game... Mwuahahahaha!_

The stage is then decorated with green and white accents, and the three X's on the stage recieve a skull with two bones behind it, forming an X. While the ramp LED's is green and has the words "IF YOU WANT PEACE, PREPARE FOR WAR" on it.

_Its all about the game, and how you play it. All about control, if you can take it. All about your debt, and if you can pay it. All about pain, now who's gonna make it?_

Triple H begins to walk towards the ring with Stephanie applauding for him, as the song continues to play.

_I am the game, you don't wanna play me. I am control, no way you can change me. I am heavy debts, no way you can pay me. I am the pain, and I know you can't take me._

_Look over your shoulder, get ready to run. Like a Cleveland b*tch, from a smoking gun. I am the game, and I make the rules, so move on out here and die like a fool._

At this time, Triple H approaches the ring and walks towards the side.

_Trying to figure out what my move's gonna be. Come on over, sucker, why don't you ask me. Don't you forget, there's a price you can pay. Cause I am the game, and I want to play!_

Triple H gets onto the border edges, where the ring apron is draping off of, holding a water bottle in his hands.

_Time to play the game!_

Triple H empties the water bottle in his mouth, but dosent swallow. Instead, he waits for the right moment.

_*guitar solo*_

At the sound of the guitar solo, he leans back on the ring ropes and spits his water out of his mouth. He then faces the camera, making somewhat of a roaring face, and exhaling from his nostrils, smoke coming out from them.

He then walks into the ring and waits for his opponent, as the darkness fades, and the music is interupted by silence.

Daniel Bryan's theme song plays in the Superdome, followed by a swarm of uncoordinated "YES!" chants. The stage is decorated in red and white colors with a "YES" in each X, as well as on the LED ramp.

Daniel Bryan walks from the stage to an uproar of "YES" chants. He wears the same shirt, Sherman is wearing, with maroon red and gun metal gray wrestling boots, with gray fuzz on the sides. He then turns to the side, starts to skip down the ramp, raising his fingers in a repeated fashion. He then starts to chant his signature word, and the fans start to chant with him, as well as the six kids watching at home.

Daniel Bryan, crowd, Sherman, Penny, Mason, Carl, Jill, and Abby: YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!

All six kids chant on as they raise their fingers in the air.

...

Daniel Bryan makes it to the end of the ramp, facing the ring. He then climbs to one of the top turnbuckles, and continues to make the WWE Universe chant "YES!"

He then climbs down to the ring and faces his opponent. The referee in the middle of the ring, signals the ringside personnel to ring the bell, and officially start the match.

*DING* *DING* *DING*

_To be Continued..._

**A/N: I'm sorry for the sudden cliffhanging interruption, but this chapter has overexceeded my 1,000 word limit. So this match will officially start in the next chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience**


	4. Chapter 4: Update Message

TexasBornMind76 here with an update. I'm sorry that this fanfic has not had an update for two months now. But WrestleMania was months ago so its proving difficult to write this story with matches inside, plus, I don't have the WWE Network so I can't watch WrestleMania all over again.

However, I'll still be able to update this story as soon as possible for all the Mr. Peabody and Sherman/WWE fans out there.

I apologize for any inconvenience.

-TexasBornMind76


End file.
